


Among Us - Haikyuu!! AU

by akaqshii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Among Us, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Death, M/M, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaqshii/pseuds/akaqshii
Summary: Bokuto (white), Akaashi (purple), Oikawa (pink), Iwaizumi (teal), Kenma (red), Kuroo (black), Sakusa (yellow), Osamu (dark green), Yachi (blue), and Hinata (orange) are stuck in POLUS. Kenma, Sakusa, and Yachi are the imposters and must kill everyone off to defeat the crewmates. The rest must either finish their tasks or eject the imposters to survive.Seven crewmates, three imposters, only one side can win.Yes… I made a Haikyuu!! Among Us AU.Yes… it's full of angst.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Into the World

**Author's Note:**

> This popped up in my mind after seeing an angsty haikyuu TikTok then an angsty among us TikTok consecutively. I posted the idea on twitter and people said to do it so uhm… enjoy??
> 
> There’ll probably be a lot of mistakes both in relation to Among Us and just grammatically so sorry about that in advance.
> 
> There’s also going to be a lot of "POV" switches, which is why this part is so short, meaning each part will be from a different POV (also means they'll be shorter) so sorry for that ahaha.
> 
> Will this even be good? I have no clue.
> 
> Anyways… enjoy ;)

Kenma’s eyes became heavy as he stared at the glowing screen. _I should go to bed_ he told myself, quickly contradicted by _but maybe one more round_. He moved his red-colored imposter around the POLUS map—looking for another person to kill—and rubbed my eyes to try and wake himself up again. Coincidentally, a flash of yellow darts across the screen and his eyes widen.

 _Finally_.

Kenma follows the unfortunate crewmate around the map, cutting the lights and waiting for a good spot to dispose of them. When they wander in electrical, he takes them out.

**_Victory._ **

He let out a yawn and rested his head on the desk, his eyes fluttering shut.

_Why am I so obsessed with this damn game._

* * *

When Kenma’s eyes opened, the scenery around him was different... but all too familiar. He recognized the large launchpad, the colored suits, and the snow that fell outside.

He’d been trapped in POLUS.

Around him were nine others, all in different colored suits, the one he wore being red. He took off his helmet, along with the others—and he recognized all of them.

Bokuto, Akaashi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Sakusa, Osamu, Yachi, and Hinata stood around the launchpad, all in varying colors. Bokuto wore white, Akaashi in purple, Oikawa pink, Iwaizumi in teal, Kuroo in black, Sakusa as yellow, Osamu dark green, Yachi in blue, and Hinata was orange. Everyone gathered together in the center, Kuroo starting the conversation.

“Okay, so everyone needs to do their tasks or we need to get the 3 imposters out so we can win,” he said calmly, and everyone nods. There was a moment of silence before he spoke again, “I recommend everyone goes in pairs, but also choose carefully.” 

“I’ll go with Akaashi,” Bokuto spoke up, and Akaashi nodded, leaving right after.

“Iwa-chan, let’s go,” Oikawa followed, grabbing Iwaizumi by the arm before dragging him off. 

Hinata tapped Yachi’s shoulder. “You wanna go together?” He offered, and she nodded quickly, and they walked away together.

“I’ll go alone… I don’t trust any of you, honestly,” Sakusa said plainly, walking away on his own. The remaining three—Kuroo, Kenma, and Osamu—looked at each other, and Osamu sighed.

“Y’all two have fun,” he chuckled, jogging off. 

Kenma looked and Kuroo, who smiled reassuringly. “Let’s go, yeah?” He said, and Kenma gave a curt nod. They both leave the launchpad, Kenma closely trailed behind Kuroo. The former grabbed his tablet to see his tasks, but when he opened it, his eyes glanced at the red text atop the screen:

_IMPOSTER._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was part one? Was that okay? Am I garbage? I don't know lol. 
> 
> This is probably going to be the shortest of the story, just because it's the introduction.


	2. The Tasks of BokuAka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next one might hurt... but enjoy <3

**Bokuto & Akaashi POV**

* * *

“So what tasks do you have?” Bokuto asked Akaashi with a perk in his step, despite their situation. The latter pulled out his task tablet, quickly checking his task list.

“I have some things in the office and specimen room, you?” 

Bokuto’s smile grew, “I have something in the specimen room too! I also have something in the lab, though. Should we go towards the office first then go from there?”

“Would it be easier if we split up then meet in Specimen?” Akaashi suggested, and Bokuto took a moment to ponder the question. He began running the instructions through his head, then hummed in understanding.

“I guess if we get our tasks done faster we do win…” he spoke aloud his thoughts. Upon a further realization, he then turned to Akaashi with a small pout, “But sticking together would be safer, right?”

Akaashi smiled, “Bokuto-san, we’ll be fine. It’ll be a short time before we meet up, yeah?” Bokuto stared at Akaashi for a moment, then sighed.

“Fine. You have to make it back safe though. Promise, ‘Ji?” He responded, and Akaashi laughed. Bokuto stuck out a pinky, and Akaashi entwined his own as well.

“Yes, Bokuto-san. You too.”

“I will!” Bokuto perked up and patted Akaashi’s shoulders. “See you in a few, ‘Ji!” He lifted his hands from the former’s shoulders and gave him a playful salute before he turned his back and jogged in the opposite direction.

Akaashi nodded. “See you, Bokuto-san.”

Then they both headed their way.

* * *

Bokuto arrived at his destination with ease, now standing in the lab. In front of him was his task, which he began with care. He was instructed to fill tubes up with a liquid, doing as told. He waited for a confirmation check but instead was met with a message.

_ TIME REMAINING: 60 SECONDS _

As the time ticked down, so did his patience.  _ Do I wait? Is Akaashi on his way there? _ His mind ran with thoughts, and he tapped his foot. Maybe he should leave to get Akaashi, but would the task still count as completed? Bokuto didn’t know. The only thing he was sure of was he needed to complete his task no matter what, so he waited.

With his eyes glued onto the screen, he watched the screen count down as time felt like it was slowing by the second. As he waited, an unexpected sound came.

The doors had opened somewhere around him.

_ Is it Akaashi? _ He wondered, immediately canceling out the thought.  _ It can’t be, we agreed to meet up there.  _ Bokuto remained silent as the other person walked through the room, hiding behind a wall just in case.  _ Is there a reason why would he leave? _ His mind wavered as he hid, doubting his own actions. Maybe he should have taken a look at who it was to clear them, or maybe he shouldn’t have in case they were the imposter. Could they have killed him as well if he hadn’t hidden? Bokuto wondered, then his eyes widened.  _ Wait, ‘as well?’  _ He asked himself, registering his own thoughts,  _ why would I think- _

_ Akaashi. _

Boktuo’s heartbeat quickened from the realization, and he looked at the timer in anticipation: 

_ TIME REMAINING: 21 SECONDS _

Bokuto looked to the task, then to the door, then back to the task again. _Was_ Akaashi the one who left? But, didn’t they say they’d meet in Specimen? Was it worth waiting 20 more seconds before ensuring Akaashi’s safety? Bokuto’s brain was racked with questions, but he only knew one thing: he _needed_ to check on Akaashi. He bit his lip and looked at the task once more before sighing, deciding to turn towards the door. _The task could wait._

Bokuto walked to the doors and they slowly opened before he walked inside, tapping his foot. As Bokuto stood to be decontaminated, his heart raced. All he wanted was for Akaashi to be okay, and to be able to apologize for making him wait. And, after what felt like a lifetime of waiting, the doors finally opened when he was clean.

When he walked inside the specimen room it was quiet, only the  _ whirr _ of the machines filling the room. The room was filled with odd objects and coolers, one of the items being a task he’s supposed to be completing. As he glanced around he found nothing, his eyes darting from left to right, and he was growing anxious. 

Bokuto decided to call for him, “‘Ji?” 

There was no response. 

_ Was he just not back yet? Did his office task take that long? _ Bokuto wasn’t sure where his partner was, quickly deciding to call again. Maybe Bokuto was just blinded by fear? Maybe he was missing something? Regardless, another try wouldn’t hurt him. He began to open his mouth to call again, but instead, he was distracted when a light tug was felt on his leg. He gave a small jump, sighing to calm his heart.  _ I’m going crazy.  _ As a precaution, Bokuto looked down to see what had caused it—if anything at all—and when he did, his eyes widened. What was in front of him had sent chills down his spine, and his eyes were quickly brimming with tears.

“... Akaashi… ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter should come soon (:  
> don't forget to give me your thoughts!


	3. A Final Goodye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Blood, MCD

“... Akaashi…?” Bokuto said in nearly a whisper. His voice was shaky, as were his hands. He didn’t know what to do.

Was he really too late?

In front of him was Akaashi, one hand draped over his stomach, the other tugging on Bokuto’s pant leg. His breathing was slow and he looked weak. His blood looked like it was everywhere.

“Akaashi what happened??” Bokuto asked frantically. He quickly knelt down to the former’s level, looking over him more closely. Akaashi looked as if he was fighting for air, and Bokuto quickly realized why. Although Bokuto had seen the blood he didn’t register where it was coming from until Akaashi breathed out again, and blood spilled from beneath the hand resting on his stomach. 

He was stabbed.

When Bokuto realized this he began to press on the wound, trying the quickest attempt to suppress the bleeding. When it didn’t work, he pressed harder.

“Bo-”

“It’s fine, Akaashi. You’ll be fine,” Bokuto cut him off, concentrating on trying to stop the bleeding. In his head he shouted prayers for anything, anyone to help him. 

“Bokuto-san…” Akaashi said again, placing his hand on top of Bokuto’s. He looked up to Akaashi, who wore a weak smile.

“Why are you smiling?!” Bokuto half-shouted as his breaths were getting quicker. He was going to begin hyperventilating—he was _panicking._

“Bokuto-san... please,” Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s hand, “You’re hurting me.”

When he said that Bokuto’s hands automatically lightened, and he gave Akaashi a panicked look. “I-I’m sorry.” He stuttered, looking at his shaking hands. “W-what do I do?” Bokuto looked to Akaashi for an answer, who still wore a gentle smile.

“Bokuto-san, you can’t help me. You need to win,” he said simply, and Bokuto shook his head.

“No, that’s not true! I can… I can…” Bokuto tried to come up with a solution, but didn’t have an answer. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to think. _Was he really going to watch Akaashi die?_

“Bokuto-san, look at me,” Akaashi instructed, and Bokuto did as told. When gold met emerald, a tear slid down each of their cheeks. Akaashi let out a chuckle, coughing afterward. “This is the first time you haven’t said my nickname in a long time,” he let out a struggling sigh, and Bokuto’s eyebrows raised.

“Why does that-”

“Bokuto-san… listen to me,” Akaashi cut him off, taking a moment to continue. “After I die, I need you to report my body and tell them where you found me... okay? You have to, or they’ll suspect you.” He instructed. Bokuto stayed silent but nodded and sniffled. “Then… after that, you need to win. You _have_ to win, okay?” 

“...okay. I will, I promise,” Bokuto replied, and his lip quivered. He rubbed his eyes forcefully, then brought his knees to his chest, hiding his face. “I’m sorry, ‘Ji… I’m sorry,” Bokuto mumbled as he was on the brink of releasing sobs, but didn’t want Akaashi to have to see. His heart was heavy and he felt hopeless—he _was_ hopeless. How could somebody…

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called, issuing Bokuto to slightly raise his head. Akaashi brought his hand to Boktuo’s cheek where he wiped a falling tear, smiling. “I’m very glad you found me.”

Bokuto leaned into Akaashi’s hand and brought his own to hold it there. His pitiful attempt at looking strong broke in that single moment, and a sob escaped from his throat. He didn’t want this to happen. He should’ve been persistent on staying together, he should’ve come over sooner. 

He should’ve looked at whoever left the room.

As they sat in the room, only the sounds of the machines’ _whirr_ and Bokuto’s sobs filled it. Eventually, Akaashi’s breathing came to a stop, and his hand on Bokuto’s cheek went limp. Bokuto squeezed onto it for what seemed like dear life and broke down again. He wanted to just sit there, to wallow in his sorrows as Akaashi laid in front of him, to let an imposter take him to. And he would’ve, but he made Akaashi a promise.

A promise that he’d win and survive.

Bokuto took a moment to calm himself to the best of his abilities, wiping his tears in the process. He laid Akaashi’s hand down gently and took out his tablet. To the bottom left was a button he hadn’t seen before, now flashing bright red. Then, he pressed it.

_DEAD BODY REPORTED._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will come soon, pls comment your thoughts (':

**Author's Note:**

> Pease let me know your thoughts in the comments or my curious cat https://curiouscat.qa/shiijoh or my anitwt which is shiijoh.


End file.
